Rotating machines, such as steam turbines, gas turbines, compressors, and the like, include a rotor shaft, a cylindrical casing with the rotor shaft at the center thereof, and a ring-shaped vane ring disposed on the inner peripheral side of the casing with the rotor shaft at the center thereof. In such a rotating machine, the cylindrical casing and the ring-shaped vane ring are divided into a plurality of parts in the circumferential direction, from the point of view of assembly, and the like.
Patent Document 1 below discloses a steam turbine that includes the rotor shaft, the casing, and the vane ring. In this steam turbine, the cylindrical casing is configured from an upper-half casing and a lower-half casing, and the vane ring is configured from an upper-half vane ring and a lower-half vane ring. This steam turbine further includes a support fitting for adjusting the position of the lower-half vane ring relative to the lower-half casing.
The support fitting includes a columnar insert section, and a columnar projecting section that is eccentric to the insert section. At each end portion of the lower-half vane ring in the circumferential direction a hole is formed sunk from the outer peripheral side towards the inner peripheral side, and at each end portion of the lower-half casing in the circumferential direction a notch that is depressed from the inner peripheral side towards the outer peripheral side is formed at a position corresponding to the hole of the lower-half vane ring. The columnar insert section is inserted into the hole of the lower-half vane ring so that it can rotate about the central axis thereof as the center, and the columnar projecting section is disposed in the notch of the lower-half casing.
When the support fitting is rotated about the central axis of the projecting section as the center, the insert section that is eccentric to the projecting section revolves about the central axis of the projecting section as the center. Therefore, when the support fitting is rotated about the central axis of the projecting section as the center, the lower-half vane ring into which the insert section of the support fitting is inserted moves relative to the lower-half casing in a direction perpendicular to the central axis of the projecting section.
With the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the support fitting is rotated about the central axis of the projecting section as the center, as described above, the lower-half vane ring moves relative to the lower-half casing, and the position of the lower-half vane ring is adjusted relative to the lower-half casing.